


【德哈】大灰狼专吃小红帽

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:53:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun





	【德哈】大灰狼专吃小红帽

从前有个十七岁少年，叫哈利·波特。他活泼可爱，有着圆圆的翠绿眼睛，一头发尾会翘起来的黑色卷发。他还戴着一个黑色圆眼镜，显得他的圆眼睛更大更明亮。他和爸爸妈妈住在戈德里克山谷里，村子里的居民都喜欢他。

隔壁家的莫莉阿姨尤其喜欢哈利，上一个圣诞节，她还织了一顶红色的毛线帽送给哈利。哈利非常喜欢这个帽子，恨不得天天戴着。久而久之，村子里的邻居们都爱叫他红帽男孩。

这一天刚放学，红帽男孩哈利的妈妈莉莉把他叫到自己身边。

“哈利，外婆生病了，可是爸爸妈妈晚上还要加班，你能帮妈妈去看一下外婆吗？”

“当然可以！”哈利连忙答应。

“这是我找西弗勒斯医生给外婆配得药水，还有一些点心。你还记得去外婆家的路吧？记得要沿着大路走，千万不要走到森林里面去，大家都说森林里有大灰狼，会吃人！上次卢平还被咬了一口，到现在手臂上还有一个大疤痕。”

“放心吧妈妈，我能保护自己。”哈利晃了晃自己的拳头，又拍拍自己的胸膛。

“就知道逞能。”莉莉笑起来，把要给外婆的东西都装进篮子里，交给哈利。

 

外面有些冷，哈利戴上自己的红色毛线帽，拎起篮子，开心地踏上去外婆家的路。

外婆家在森林的另一头，哈利小心翼翼地沿着大路，绕开森林，向外婆家走去。他还记得妈妈的话，森林有大灰狼，不能进去。

走了一段路，哈利突然见到前面有一个跟他一般大的少年。那人一头耀眼的金发，身上穿着精致的衬衫，下摆束进高腰礼服裤里，脚上踏着一对高帮靴子。

少年看起来就像要向森林里走去，哈利连忙跑上去，拉住他说：“不能到森林里去！里面有会吃人的大灰狼！”

少年倏地回头，眼神尖锐地看着他。他看到哈利的样貌，似乎愣了一下，眼神稍稍放缓。

“你是谁？”

“我叫哈利·波特，住在那一头的村子里。”哈利指了指自己背后的方向，“你叫什么名字？”

“我叫德拉科·马尔福，就住在……森林里。”少年德拉科指了指森林深处。

哈利惊讶地看向他指得方向，说：“可是森林里有大灰狼，你不怕吗？”

“我从没见过大灰狼，你听到的是谣言吧？”德拉科微笑着说。

哈利的脸上略带迷茫：“可是，我妈妈一直是这么跟我说的……”

“也许你的妈妈是为了不让你到森林里乱跑。”德拉科依然满脸温柔，“如果你跟着我走，就不会迷路，森林里的一切我都非常熟悉。”

哈利犹豫地看看森林，又看看天空。天色已经暗下来，圆圆的月亮都已经早早地挂在天空中，隐约可见。

“我要去森林地另一头……如果穿过森林，也许能在深夜前赶到外婆家呢。”哈利自言自语道。

德拉科听到哈利的话，便继续劝他：“跟着我来吧，我带你去。”

哈利低下头看看德拉科迷人的灰色眼眸，点了点头。

 

哈利跟在德拉科身后，走在森林里。

“你爸爸妈妈也住在森林里吗？”哈利问德拉科。

德拉科摇摇头，说：“只有我一个人。”

“一个人？住在森林里？”哈利看着他冷清的背影，继续问：“你不觉得孤单吗？”

德拉科的脚步顿了一下，说：“我生病了，只能一个人生活。”

“生病？”哈利略带惊讶的啊了一声，“我这里有给外婆的药水，你需要吗？”

德拉科回头看了一眼单纯的少年，笑了起来：“谢谢你，可是普通的药水对我没用。”

“那改天你来找我，我们村子里的斯内普医生可厉害了，什么病都能治！”

“好的。”德拉科停下脚步，意味深长地看着哈利，“谢谢你。”

“不客气呀，今天之后我们就是朋友了！以后你要是觉得孤独，就来找我玩！我们村里可多好玩的地方啦。”

“嗯。”德拉科继续站在那里，他抬手指了一个方向，对哈利说：“你再往前走就能走出森林，我要回家，不能继续送你了。”

“啊？”哈利愣了一下，“你就要回家了吗？”

他才刚刚和新朋友聊到一半，兴致正高着呢。

“嗯，你是一个善良的人，我不想……再见，月亮已经高高挂起，你赶紧离开吧。”

“哦，好吧……那再见，改天再一起玩！”哈利和德拉科挥挥手。

 

哈利继续向前走，森林里只有圆月照下的微弱光芒，哈利越来越看不清脚下的路。

也许我应该问德拉科借一个手电筒，哈利如此想到。有这个想法，他就立刻回头，朝刚刚和德拉科分别的地方走去。

“唔……呃……唔……”

刚回到分别的地方，哈利就听到一棵树下传来德拉科呻吟的声音。哈利连忙跑过去，只见德拉科窝在树底下，痛苦地闭着眼睛。他紧紧抱在胸前的双手上长出奇怪的长毛，看起来就像是动物的毛发。

“德拉科，你怎么了？”哈利连忙蹲下来，看向他紧张地问道。

德拉科微弱地睁开眼睛，看见是哈利，他大惊失色地用尽最后的力气一把推开哈利。

“你快走！……我……不想杀你……快走！”

“我带你去看医生！”哈利被推倒在地，又马上爬起来，要去抱起德拉科。

“不……没人能救我……你再不走就来不及了……”德拉科喘着气，他一脚蹬开哈利，自己打了一个滚，滚到草丛里。

 

天上的月光透过树叶交错影子照在草丛里，似乎加速了德拉科的症状。他身上的衣服被撑裂，浓密的毛发疯狂生长，英俊的面孔逐渐消失。

片刻过后，再从草丛里站起来的，是一头灰色的狼。灰狼身形庞大，后颈有一缕金色的毛发。

 

“你……你……”哈利惊恐地看着眼前可怕的画面，跌坐在地上向后慌乱地挪去。

“抱歉，”灰狼嘴里传出德拉科的声音，但比平时要更加低哑：“我的确没有见过大灰狼，因为那头狼就是我。”

他一步一步，向哈利靠近。

“我不想杀你，可是你看见我的变身，为了保守秘密，我不得不杀你。”德拉科朝哈利渐渐逼近，灰狼金色的瞳孔中闪过一丝愧疚的眼神。他本来……很喜欢这个男孩，想和他成为朋友，成为……

“不……不可以……不可以！”哈利害怕地闭上眼睛，尖叫起来：“啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

德拉科加快自己的脚步，向哈利猛然冲去。

“不可以！”哈利紧闭双眼抬起拳头一下子揍出去。

 

“砰！”大灰狼一下子被揍地飞起来，脸上露出惊惶的神情。

“你为什么要骗我！”

“咚！”大灰狼撞到了树上。

“我把你当成朋友的！”

“嗙！”大灰狼一只眼睛肿了。

“妈妈说过好孩子不能杀人！”

“哗！”地上的落叶堆被奄奄一息的大灰狼砸地四处飞散。

“我讨厌你！”

“……不不不，别打了……”大灰狼用尽最后一点力气滚到一个树桩后面，把自己躲起来。

 

“你快走吧……再不走，我就要死了……”

德拉科忍不住呜呜呜地哭了起来，低沉的狼嚎传遍黑漆漆的森林，徒增一丝恐怖的气息。

 

哈利气愤地跑回家，他把篮子随手一丢，回到自己的房间里躲进被窝里。

本来……他摸着自己的胸口，想起德拉科那英俊的面容，心脏又砰砰砰地跳起来。

本来……

 

第二天，莉莉生气的把篮子里的东西重新整理好，塞到哈利的手里。

“外婆还在生病呢，你怎么突然就跑回家了？今天必须去看外婆。”

“可是我……”

“不许胡闹！”莉莉不容哈利的辩解，给他戴上红色毛线帽，把他推出家门。

 

另一边，哈利的外婆原本就是轻微的感冒，一天过去，老人家早就好得七七八八。外婆正在家里忙碌，突然门铃响起，外婆走到门口打开大门。

“是德拉科呀！”外婆开心地笑起来，她一直很喜欢这个半年前搬来森林里的金发少年，对方有时候白天会来陪她聊天解闷，她也经常给他做好吃的。

“……哟，你脸上怎么了？”外婆惊讶地看着德拉科乌青的左眼。

“婆婆早上好，我这是不小心摔了一跤……”德拉科微微垂下头，刘海遮住眼睛。他避开这个话题：“请问哈利在你这里吗？”

“哈利？你认识哈利？”外婆笑起来，“那臭小子本来昨天来看我，可不知道为何没来。刚刚莉莉打电话给我说，他等下就来。”

外婆热情地把德拉科拉进家里：“哎，你先在沙发上休息一下，刚好帮我看看家。我出去买点水果，等下哈利来了你们可以一起吃。”

 

这一次，哈利乖乖地沿着大路走，再也没有踏进森林。他向隔壁莫莉阿姨的小儿子借来一台自行车，所以没用多久时间，他就到了外婆家。

“外婆！我来了！”哈利把车停在花园里，拎起篮子跑上门口的阶梯，头上的红色毛线帽尖儿随着他的动作一摇一摆。

外婆家的门没有关，哈利轻轻一推就打开了门。哈利有些惊讶，因为就算年纪再大，外婆从来都不会忘记锁门。

“咦？外婆？你在家吗……”哈利小心翼翼地走进外婆家里，可刚走进客厅，他就看见坐在沙发上的德拉科。

“你怎么在这里？”哈利大叫起来，他脑子里转了几转，立刻就想起什么。

哈利手里的篮子“砰”的一声摔在地上，他面色苍白，立刻扑到沙发上紧紧抓住德拉科的衬衫衣领，把德拉科狠狠地压在膝盖下面：“你把我外婆怎么了！”

“等，等一下，你误会……”

“把我外婆还给我！你这只坏狼！”

“不……我不是……”德拉科被压在沙发上，说不出话来。

 

“我回来了，德拉科，哈利来了没……噢！”

外婆站在门口，惊讶地望着沙发上的两个少年。

“你们两个……”

外婆愣了愣。

“原来是这个关系呀！”

和蔼的老太太笑起来。

“早说嘛，我还不知道呢，太好了太好了。”老太太拎着手里的菜篮子笑着转身向厨房走去。她抬起手遮住自己的眼睛，指间露出一丝缝隙：“外婆给你们做中饭，你们两个……唉，我这老人家的地方，还是收敛点好，你们回家再……再……嘿嘿，外婆先去给你们洗点水果。”

 

哈利整个脑袋涨得通红，他乖乖地双腿并拢，正经地坐在沙发上。

“对，对不起……我误会你了。”

德拉科用力地咳着，他拽开自己的衬衫衣领，好让自己呼吸顺畅一些。

“你又不让我把话说完！”

“我以为你……把外婆给吃了，一时心急，就……”哈利头越埋越低。

德拉科睁大双眼瞪住他，叫起来：“谁说我会吃人？！”

“可是我们村的卢平叔叔，身上的伤口不就是被你给咬伤的吗？”

“那是他见到我的狼身，吓得自己摔在石头上！”德拉科龇牙咧嘴地解释道，“你们村子里的谣言太离谱了！”

“可是，昨晚你要杀我啊……”哈利愤愤不平。

德拉科又咳了几声，他有些心虚地挪开视线：“我那是……咳，今天我就是来为此事向你道歉的，昨天是月圆之夜，我的心情不太好……”

他连忙举起手，伸出三个手指，发誓道：“我原本只是想吓吓你，我从来没有杀过人，也没有咬过人。”

“那我们村子的谣言是怎么出来的？”哈利一脸不相信地看着他。

“呃，我只是吓过几个误闯森林的村民……”德拉科眼神飘忽，“谁让他们踏进我家地界的……”

“你家？”

“是啊，我爸妈把整片森林买下来，方便我变身……”德拉科看见哈利面色又开始变得怪异，连忙靠近他说：“我发誓以后再也不吓人！”

哈利见德拉科越靠越近，紧紧挨着自己的身体，有些紧张地向后缩了缩。

“你跟我发誓做什么，我们又不熟……”

“我，我喜……”

德拉科看见哈利有些躲闪，急忙去拉哈利的手。

 

“哎呀……我说你们两个小子……”

外婆端着一盘鲜红地草莓从厨房里走出来。

“哈利呀，德拉科是个好小伙子。平日里只有他没事就来陪我这个老太婆聊天，还帮我干活。你可要对他好点啊……”外婆乐呵呵地看着德拉科和哈利相握的双手，“先吃点草莓，外婆中午给你们煎牛扒。德拉科，我记得你喜欢吃三分熟的对吧？”

外婆放下装着草莓的陶瓷盘，又笑着转身向厨房走去。

 

这下，德拉科和哈利一样，正襟危坐在沙发上。

过了好一会儿，见外婆已经走进厨房，听不到他们说话后，德拉科才轻轻的咳了一声。他稍稍侧头，嘴巴靠在哈利耳旁，悄声说：“我想认识你，和你当……不止朋友的关系。所以我想让你明白，我没有危险，我认识你们的医生西弗勒斯，有他的药水，我就能在变身后保持理智。”

哈利目不斜视，只有耳尖隐隐约约红了起来。

德拉科见他没有反抗，偷偷地离他更近：“我的病好不了，但只会在月圆之夜才会发作，你能接受吗？”

哈利低头盯着桌上的红色草莓，似有似无地点点头，脖子红的和草莓一样鲜艳。

德拉科低声轻笑，双唇直接贴在哈利的耳朵上。他压低嗓音，声音沙哑地说：“我保证不吃人，除了……吃，掉，你，你愿意吗？”

 

红帽男孩满脸涨红，脸颊红的就跟他脑袋上的红色毛线帽一样热烈。

红色的帽尖儿一摇一晃，轻轻地点了点。

 

——FIN——


End file.
